


Failed to Send

by spaceflowrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflowrr/pseuds/spaceflowrr
Summary: Texting AU, in which Remus is a sarcastic little shit and is very much in love with his boyfriend, Sirius.Or: Heartbreak is unanswered texts.





	Failed to Send

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly wolfstar introvert prompts
> 
> The prompt this week was 'Internet Crush'
> 
> Big thanks to @NachoDiablo who helped me with corrections!

**_May 22nd 2016_**  
  
**Sirius (11:32):** Hey Moonpie, so I’m free next month and I was wondering if it would be cool if we could maybe meet up? Like officially since I’ve wanted to for over a year.  
  
**Remus (11:34):** what  
**Remus (11:34):** really  
**Remus (11:34):** like  
**Remus (11:35):** srsly?  
  
**Sirius (11:35):** …..  
  
**Remus (11:37):** if u make that fucking joke one more time i swear i’m leaving you  
  
**Sirius (11:38):** You couldn’t do that Moonbeam. We both know you’re absolutely smitten with me.  
  
**Remus (11:38):** do we?  
**Remus (11:39):** u should have let me know, i would have actually made more effort with the whole flirting thing  
  
**Sirius (11:41):** So is that a yes or no?  
**Sirius (11:41):** (Say yes)  
**Sirius (11:43):** Moony?  
  
**Remus (11:44):** looks like i have no fckin choice does it u mongrel  
  
**Sirius (11:45):** ily x  
  
**Remus (11:46):** ily2  
**Remus (11:46)** : god help me

* * *

**_May 26th 2016_**  
  
**Sirius (13:04):** So… You know my good pal, Jamieboy?  
  
**Remus (13:04):** not personally  
**Remus (13:04):** but go on  
  
**Sirius (13:05):** He’s invited me to a party…  
**Sirius (13:05):** Well, technically, it’s not a party…  
**Sirius (13:05):** But if I’m going, it will be.  
  
**Remus (13:06):** okay?  
  
**Sirius (13:08):** So, I was wondering if I pick you up in 3 weeks time, will you be my date?  
  
**Remus (13:08):** a date to a party? do ppl even do that?  
  
**Sirius (13:09):** I said it’s not EXACTLY a party.  
**Sirius (13:09):** But I promise we will have a good time.  
**Sirius (13:10):** Pleeeasssseee come, Babe xxxxxx  
  
**Remus (13:11):** i’m so confused? what is it?  
  
**Sirius (13:12):** ……..  
**Sirius (13:12):** It’s a wedding.  
  
**Remus (13:15):** oh  
**Remus (13:15):** whose?  
  
**Sirius (13:17):** James. He and Lilyflower finally decided to tie the metaphorical knot. They’ve been planning for months but I didn’t know how to ask you.  
  
**Remus (13:18):** you want me to be your date at your best mate’s wedding?  
  
**Sirius (13:18):** Uh  
**Sirius (13:19):** Yeah…  
**Sirius (13:20):** Please x  
  
**Remus (13:21):** ok then, but if anyone asks if i know you, i’m telling them no  
  
**Sirius (13:22):** That might not work. I’ve already told everyone I’m taking you.  
  
**Remus (13:23):** of course you did. should’ve known.  
  
**Sirius (13:24):** Is it happening then?  
  
**Remus (13:24):** it’s happening  
  
**Sirius (13:25):** I would give you such a big hug right now. Omfg.  
  
**Remus (13:25):** yeah? and then what ;) ;) ;)  
  
**Sirius (13:27):** I feel ill  
**Sirius (13:27):** That’s too far, even for me. 

* * *

**_June 3rd 2016_**  
  
**Remus (22:47):** so… this wedding… does it mean i get to see you in a suit?  
  
**Sirius (22:54):** Mmhmm. I’ll be on my best behaviour all day and night.  
  
**Remus (22:55):** the eighth wonder of the world: the best behaviour of sirius black  
  
**Sirius (22:56):** You’re a cheeky twat.  
**Sirius (22:57):** It’s a good job I love you.  
  
**Remus (22:59):** netflix and chill then?  
  
**Sirius (23:01):** I no longer love you.  
  
**Remus (23:02):** i love you too  
**Remus (23:03):** call me

* * *

**_June 17th 2016_ **

**Sirius (01:06):** I’m so excited I get to see you in less than a week.  
**Sirius (01:07):** Less than 7 whole days.  
  
**Remus (01:10):** i am aware how weeks work, u dickhead  
  
**Sirius (01:11):** Moontreacle. I’m trying to be nice to you and you’re just shooting down my dreams.  
**Sirius (01:11):** Pew. Pew. Pew.  
  
**Remus (01:12):** pew pew pew?  
  
**Sirius (01:14):** That’s the noise of your laser gun shooting my dreams.  
**Sirius (01:15):** I thought that was clear.  
  
**Remus (01:16):** oh, crystal clear  
**Remus (01:17):** what’s the plan until u get to see my beautiful face then?  
  
**Sirius (01:19):** James’ stag do and then nonstop talking to you until the hours drift and I finally get to meet my internet crush.  
  
**Remus (01:22):** stop calling me ur internet crush  
**Remus (01:22):** we are boyfriends  
**Remus (01:22):** u fucking nerd  
  
**Sirius (01:25):** When ;)bae ;) roasts ;) you ;)  
  
**Remus (01:26):** i have been played at my own game  
**Remus (01:26):** i hate u  
  
**Sirius (11:27):** I love you too. 

* * *

**_June 18th 2016_**  
  
**Sirius (18:11):** Heading out with James. I’ll talk to you in a bit. Maybe send you some cheeky drunk messages xxx  
  
**Remus (18:15):** have fun, stay safe, love you x  
  
**Sirius (18:27):** I love u more. X   
****

* * *

**_June 19th 2016_**  
  
**Remus (09:54):** wakey wakey sleepyhead  
**Remus (09:55):** hope you had a good time, text me when you can  
  
**Remus (23:21):** sirius did u fuckin die or something? get ur corpse out of bed and text me back 

* * *

**_June 20th 2016_**  
  
**Remus (07:00):** i’m guessing ur phone broke whilst you were out. but if u see this ring me.  
  
**Remus (21:57):** did i upset you or something? if i’ve done something, can you let me know? i miss u

* * *

**_June 21st 2016_**  
  
**Remus (13:05):** i love you, have i done something?  
  
**Remus (19:03):** ..sirius, you’re not picking up what is wrong with u?  
  
**Remus (23:01):** i’m getting really worried i’ve done something. i’ll give you some space. text me when you’re ready. 

* * *

**_June 22nd 2016_**  
  
**Sirius (04:23):** Hi Remus. I’m very sorry to tell you this way, but Sirius died last night following complications after someone drugged his drink during my stag do. We are all in massive shock and we can’t quite process it, but I thought I should let you know. I’m so sorry, I’ll send you details for the funeral when it’s been arranged. He really did love you, mate. James. 

* * *

**_July 25th 2016_ **

**Remus (03:59):** you know, sometimes i think i’d be better if i came to see you. it’s been a long overdue visit. i miss you so much. lots of love remus xxx  
  
**Sirius (03:59):** 9609999 Error Invalid Number. Please re-send using a valid 10 digit mobile number. Further messages will be charged in accordance with your data plan.


End file.
